Ethan Ramsey
Ethan Ramsey, a character in the Open Heart series, is one of the doctors at Edenbrook Hospital and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Ethan has blue eyes, brown hair, light skin and a stubble. His casual outfit consists of a gray cardigan over a light blue checkered shirt and beige trousers. His jawline haunts Sienna's dreams. Personality Even though he is hard on you, he has a caring side towards his patients. He would rather use his energy focusing on his patients than use it to socialize or make someone's day better. He admits to not having unlimited patience. He believes idolatry among physicians is absurd; they're there to teach practical medicine. He used to see diagnosing patients like a game he had mastered, competing against death and winning. However, after losing Dolores and thinking about losing Naveen is making him reconsider his outlook. Biography Open Heart Meeting Your Character & Saving a Patient Ethan and Your Character meet when Your Character has just finished his/her ID badge process and is on their way to orientation and a patient in the waiting rooms falls unconscious on the floor. Your Character rushes over to help Ethan and together they deduce and figure out what is wrong with the woman; they perform an emergency surgical procedure on in the waiting room and eventually, save the patients' life. Afterwards, Ethan tells Your Character that his/her examination was slow and superficial, in addition to saying that their scalpel technique was "amateur at best". Your Character can choose to confront him head on or to say that it is their first day (which does nothing to deter Ethan's assault on Your Character's skills). 'Treating Dolores Hudson' In Chapter 4, Your Character starts treating Dolores Hudson, a patient and friend of Ethan's. When Ethan hears that she is in Your Character's care, he rushes to examine her along Your Character. When Your Character and Ethan get to her room, they briefly catch up while Your Character listens to her heart and takes observations. However, she then asks if it wouldn't be too much for Your Character and Ethan to find her purse which has a little stuffed frog inside for her son. For diamonds, you can choose the go to her apartment and find it or just leave it altogether and get her the next best thing. Whichever option you choose, Your Character realises (from her urine sample) that Dolores has preeclampsia and that her baby would need to be delivered early. She, however, protests saying that unless her baby is at immediate risk, she would not allow for the baby to come out yet. Ethan and Your Character leave the room, hoping for Dolores to change her mind as Ethan tells Your Character that he/she is not ready yet and that they should go home. Later, Your Character is notified that Dolores was rushed into an operating room, Your Character races to the hospital to find Ethan sitting alone; he tells Your Character that Dolores had a seizure and died in surgery but that they were able to deliver the baby, whom she named: ''Ethan Hudson''. 'Patient X' Over the course of Chapter 6, Ethan seems somewhat out of sort. Your Character notices this and when he/she asks him about it, he says that he does not want to talk about it; Your Character doesn't bring it up again. However, at the end of Chapter 6, when Ethan and Your Character, a CT scan falls out of Ethan's hand and when Your Character tries to pick it up, Ethan snatches it away just as he/she is able to read the patient name: Patient X. In Chapter 7, Ethan is followed by Your Character until Ethan catches him/her as Your Character is looking for more information on Patient X. At the end of the chapter, Ethan is caught (by Your Character) looking after Naveen Banerji in the construction wing of the ward. Ethan tells Your Character that he/she can't tell anyone about anything that they've seen, as well as revealing that Naveen is Patient X. 'Treating Patient X, Panacea Labs & Relationship With Your Character' At the beginning of Chapter 10, Ethan specifically chooses Your Character to accompany him on a business trip to Miami. On the way, Ethan tells Your Character that he hates these types of medical conventions because they are owned by Big Pharma; he also says that everyone at these conventions usually hates him or wants something from him. As they enter the hotel, Ethan tells Your Character to go and get the room keys, specifically two rooms under the name "Ramsey", however, when Your Character goes to the concierge's desk, he is told that there was a mixup and that they have been put together in one room. Your Character can choose to say that one room is fine or insist on having two rooms. Later, when Ethan and Your Character go down to the convention, Ethan tells Your Character that he's found someone that can potentially help Naveen, Declan Nash. However, Ethan asks Your Character to go and find out what he can discreetly, so he can gather intelligence on an experimental sepsis treatment program. When Your Character asks why they have to do it, Ethan tells Your Character that they have a history which resulted in Ethan punching Nash in the face. Your Character agrees to do it but, no matter the choices made, Nash spots Ethan and somewhat forces them to leave without giving them the answers they need. That evening, Ethan challenges Nash to a card game with the prize being Ethan getting the treatment for Naveen if he wins, but if Nash wins, he gets a contract with Ethan's team. However, Ethan lets Nash win (so that strokes his ego) and in turn, Nash gives Ethan to treatment anyway. Shortly after, Your Character and Ethan hang out on one of the balcony's, Ethan and Your Character talk about Naveen and how he had mentored Ethan. You then have the chance to kiss him (for 20 diamonds), however, if you do, it will only go so far as Ethan tells Your Character that it is wrong and unethical, not to mention the fact that it could complicate things between them as mentor and mentee. Chapters Open Heart Open Heart * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 6: Housewarming * Chapter 7: Patient X * Chapter 8: Make-Believe * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 10: Risk and Reward * Chapter 11: Whatever it Takes * Chapter 12: Panacea * Chapter 13: Admission * Chapter 14: Triage (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji Relationships Your Character Dr. Ramsey first encounters you when a woman collapses in the waiting room as your walking by. You assist him in diagnosing hemothorax and performing an emergency thoracotomy but he criticizes your speed and technique. Later, you realize he's your idol and your attending. You can choose to make a better impression and later to have a drink with him in the bar. In Chapter 4, you discover your patient, Dolores Hudson, is a friend of his and you can ask her about him in front of him. You have the option to search for a stuffed frog plushie with him for her and from there, get to know him better. If you decide to search for the frog, you find it down a storm drain. There, you make a reference to the movie IT, telling Ethan, "Oh hell no. I am not going down there! Haven't you seen IT?" and it is implied that he has never seen the movie. When Dolores passes away, you decide to stay with her premature son in the NICU and can choose for Ethan to join you. In Chapter 5, if you decide to go to the private box suite with Ethan to talk to the Banner Health reps, he gives you advice: "Enjoy the perks they provide, but don't let the money change your priorities". In Chapter 9, he accidently reveals to you that it was his evaluation that got you match to this hospital. He goes onto say that he believes he saw someone who could be truly great when he read your application. In Chapter 10, your character is able to kiss Ethan for the first time in a premium scene. He doesn't think an attending/intern relationship would work as he has seen the horror stories of such relationships; attendings are responsible for the managing and training of residents. He believes that it would be an inappropriate work relationship and only harm your character, so he does not allow the relationship to go any further and stops you at a kiss. In Chapter 11, he tries to pretend as if nothing has happened and has you two not mention the kiss at work. In Chapter 12, you have the option to join Ethan for a night at the opera where you can kiss him (again). If you kiss him, he is initially hesitant due to the work politics, but eventually gives into you before realizing that you two must stop the relationship. In Chapter 15, when you ask Ethan to testify on your behalf at the Ethics Hearing, it comes to light that he cannot and that he is frustrated that he has never been able to help anyone he truly cares about, including you. Emery would not allow it because he is too biased. You both acknowledge this to be true, leading to the realization that you and Ethan no longer work together. After this, you have the option in a premium scene to sleep with Ethan, something he says he has been wanting for so long. He shares that he read your file before you came to the hospital and that he knew you would be a perfect doctor and that he just had to push you as hard as he could. He says he tried not to fall for you, but he could not resist. Dr. Aurora Emery Because you and Aurora are assigned as partners for your first batch of patients, Dr. Ramsey is also Aurora's attending physician. He chastises her for ignoring cases that are not challenging, and tells her that her patients are not optional assignments. Dr. Harper Emery As of last year, Harper is his boss. In Chapter 4, you see them talking privately and can eavesdrop on them or not. If you eavesdrop on them, you hear that he will fight her every step of the way. With the other interns, you find out that they were discussing the position he is vacating to become the new head of the diagnostics unit. They have decided to open it as a junior fellow and the new interns may compete for it. Their work throughout the year will determine who wins the position. In Chapter 6, if asked, he will tell you that he has feelings of respect, admiration, and collegiality for her; you will note that there is still something he isn't telling you there. Dr. Naveen Banerji He was Ethan's mentor and offers wisdom to him. In Chapter 3, you overhear a heated argument between them that makes Ethan punch the wall and tell Naveen that he is no longer his teacher. In Chapter 4, you find out Naveen retired and Ethan has been promoted to his position. Ethan doesn't want to let Naveen down. It is soon revealed that Dr. Banerji has an unknown disease when your character's curiosity gets better of him or her to find out who Patient X is. If you decide to go to Ethan's home to talk about Dr. Banerji in private, you can tell he is upset and depressed about the situation. In Chapter 12, he is able to tell you that he is scared because it seems he cannot save him. Dolores Hudson Dolores was Ethan's very first patient when he was an intern. Over ten years ago, she had come in with a burst appendix and was freaking out; he helped calm her down. He emailed her to check in on her but she was recently divorced and feeling alone, so they went out for coffee. They kept in touch every few months after that. If Your Character asks her if Ethan had always been so handsome, she replies that he was cute back when she first met him, but to be honest, she thinks Ethan has aged like a fine wine. Gallery Other Looks Ethan Full View of in Doctor's Coat.jpg|Full View Ethan Casual.jpg|Casual Ethan Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Ethan Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless OHEthanSuit.png|Suit OHEthanSuitFullView.png|Full View in Suit Miscellaneous Some of the Doctors at at Edenbrook Hospital OH Sneak Peek.jpg|Dr. Ethan Ramsey in one of the sneak peeks for Open Heart Open Heart Official.jpg|Ethan on the cover of Open Heart DiagnosticPrinciplesbyEthanRamseytextbook.png|Ethan's textbook on Diagnostic Principles Dr.EthanRamsey'sSignatureonhisownbookforMC.png|Ethan's autograph in textbook for MC Alternateautographfrom Dr.EthanRamseyonhisownbookforMC.png|Alternate autograph message to MC PatientXCTScan.png|Patient X's scan dropped by him in Chapter 6 DrRamseyList.png|List showing the people running for Director of Diagnostics SyringeOfGadolinium.png|Gadolinium inserted into his veins in a premium scene in Chapter 6 Trivia *He has a fellowship in Diagnostic Medicine. *He has published Diagnostic Principles - a textbook - as well as papers on systemic amyloidosis, Lesch-Nyhan Syndrome, and spinocerebellar ataxia (which was his undergrad thesis, published in a journal that is currently no longer printed). *He shares the same first name as Ethan Blake from Red Carpet Diaries. *He once tore apart the research of the American Medical Association's president during the president's keynote address. He has also won the Adeyemi Prize, and was keynote speaker at the A.A.D.M. conference (A.A.D.M. is the American Academy of Disaster Medicine, but Pixelberry probably fictionalized it to mean the American Academy of Diagnostic Medicine). *He is shown on the cover of Open Heart. *In a premium scene in Chapter 4, he'll reveal to you that he is 36. **It is also revealed that he had a fling with Harper Emery, an on and off relationship that has been "off" since she became his boss about a year ago. *The first patient he lost was during his fourth week (of residency). His patient wasn't much older than 36 years old, and had stage four metastatic melanoma, and even though Ethan knew his patient didn't have long to live, his patient's death hit him hard. *In Chapter 5, during a premium scene, Ethan mentions he no longer speaks with his former co-workers while he was in residency, as the hyper-competitive nature ruined their friendships. *In Chapter 6, during a premium scene, Ethan reveals he has a dog named Jenner. Named after Edward Jenner, "father of immunology". *In Chapter 6, during a premium scene, Ethan reveals that his biggest embarrassment was when he was still a resident and misdiagnosed a patient. He was mortified and vowed to never let it happen again. **In Chapter 6, during a premium scene, Ethan says that he's not sure if he wants children saying "I'm not sure if that's in the cards for me. I don't think I'd be able to be there for them, at least not the way they need.". *He is not close to his family. In a premium scene in Chapter 8, he says that his parents didn't approve or help him become a doctor. His proudest achievement was applying to medical school and leaving behind a path that had been planned for him. *If he has spare time, he enjoys reading historical non-fiction. *In Chapter 10, you can choose to kiss Ethan for diamonds. *As of Chapter 13, he no longer works at Edenbrook Hospital after quitting for not being able to cure Naveen Banerji. *The name Ethan is Hebrew origin, which means: Strong, safe, firm, solid, enduring. *The surname Ramsey is Old English, which means "island of wild garlic" or "low-lying land". *In Chapter 16, he reveals that his middle name is Jonah. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Celebrities Category:Doctors